Teen Titans (TV Series)
Teen Titans is a spin-off to Green Lantern. Each season takes place before the events of Green Lantern. Cast Scott Menville as Robin Greg Cipes as Garfield Logan/Beast Boy Khary Payton as Victor Stone/Cyborg Hynden Walch as Starfire,Black Fire Tara Strong as Raven,Kitten Troy Baker as Brother Blood, Dark Fire, Gizmo Dee Bradley Baker as See-More Grey DeLisle as Jinx John DiMaggio as Mammoth Jason Marsden as Billy Numerous Kevin Michael Richardson as Trigon Ashley Johnson as Terra Ron Perlman as Slade Nolan North as Killer Moth Episodes Season 1 #Victor Stone wins the final game of football that season but he doesn't feel happy, since his father, Silas, didn't show up. He gets in his car and begins to drive to his father's lab but is in a car accident. It then shows tapes of Silas trying to fix his son, through the tapes Silas gets more and more angry until he uses a prototype machine that flies around Victor and begins to attach itself to him. The camera then cuts off. #It begins with Robin running through Jump City when He encounters a group of people dressed in demon heads. Soon Robin traces it to The Church of Blood. He meets the leader Brother Blood. He grabs a knife and is about to stab Robin but Robin fleed. At the end Brother Blood is speaking through a mirror with a demon named Trigon. #Garfield Logan wakes up in a hospital bed, where his parents try to calm him down. He realizes his skin is green and starts panicking even more, he starts transforming in to different animals before his parents manage to calm him down. It shows him walking to his home when a few men start following him, he starts to run and the men chase him, he then uses his animal abilities to chase off the men. At the end it shows the men talking to Brother Blood, who punches one man and kicks throws a chair at another. He then informs Trigon they had failed but Trigon reveles they have two more chances, talking about the other Titans. #It begins with Darkfire meditating while Starfire is playing with toys. Darkfire then sees two possible futures. The first one is Starfire goes to Earth, and joins a team named The Teen Titans. The other future is Starfire's sister Blackfire takes over Tamaran and Starfire never goes to Earth and the Earth is doomed. Soon people in demon masks along with Blackfire starts taking over. Darkfire sends Starfire to Earth with a disc about all of the Titans. Soon it shows Blackfire talking to Brother Blood on a phone with Brother Blood yelling at her. At the end Trigon says "Don't worry, my daughter the last Titan has a connection with me, and can never leave." #Trigon walks in to his daughter's room only to realize she is gone, he orders everyone to try and find her. It then shows her on Earth, wondering around in a hood. She walks in to a bar that is full of heroes, she asks them for help but a woman named Zatanna says that Raven is half demon thus they can't trust her. Raven then leaves and decides that she'll put together her own team if no one will help her. It then shows Robin being teleported to her, she then shows him a future that has been destroyed by Trigon, she tells him they need to put together a team to defeat Trigon when he comes, Robin asks when he'll come and Raven simply says soon. It the shows Trigon ordering Brother Blood to find a way to bring him to Earth, Blood tries to argue it could take years but Trigon doesn't care. #Soon Raven and Robin bump into Starfire with Starfire showing them the disc with it showing Robin and Raven on the disc. Soon they have Robin find Garfield Owens, and Raven find Victor Stone while Starfire fights off an ambush of Church of Blood members. When both Raven and Robin find Garfield and Victor they get ambushed by members too. At the end The Titans start becoming a team and then it zooms in with a man named Slade watching the Titans. #At a place named HIVE Academy five students are training when a man comes in and wishes to hire the children to kill the Titans. The Titans defeat a large man who tried to rob a bank when the students show up, they introduce themselves as the HIVE Five before continuing to fight the Titans. They manage to defeat them but they are then called back by the HIVE Commander. He then asks the mystery man why he wants them to return, he explains he saw what they can do and that he wants them to work for him. HIVE Commander then says if he likes the HIVE Five then he'll love their newest agent, the man is then revealed to be Slade who says that he is listening. #It begins with the Titans getting a new member named Terra. Beast Boy starts falling in love with her. Soon the Titans find a location of a member of the Church of Blood. They encounter Brother Blood in a suit. Then Terra lands a rock on him. At the end Terra is talking to a man in shadows about how easy she can trick the Titans. #Robin wakes up in a white room where a voice tells him he's not getting out, he then punches the wall over and over until he manages to break his fist through it, he breaks the wall more and more until he manages to fit through it, he is then attacked by some robots that he destroys, he finds Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg and they find a hatch. They go through it and realize they are on a boat, they fly off, Cyborg and Robin getting help from Starfire. It then shows a man saying that this plan may have failed but the next one won't, the man is then shot and the shooter is revealed to be Brother Blood. #It begins with all of the Titans knocked out except for Robin when he sees Killer Moth. Robin asks what is your evil plan, and he says You have to date my daughter Kitten or the Titans die. Robin accepts and he sees Kitten in a dress saying when we marry we will conquer the world. Robin soon sneaks a knockout pellet on her, and rescues the Titans. At the end Kitten is talking to Brother Blood. #The Titans fight with a large robot when a teen named Ravager shows up and defeates the robot for them, he asks to be on the team and they agree. The next day they realize that the doors are locked and the lights are out, the one who did it is revealed to be Ravager, they fight but Ravager manages to beat most of them, he then fights Cyborg who knocks him out a window. It shows that he is gone. It then shows Ravager walking to a base where Slade is revealed to be his father, he then falls dead. Slade then calls someone and says he's ready to activate "The Judas Contract." Category:TV Series Category:Animated